The Moon Sisters
by vanpyrekitty
Summary: There are 3 bloodbonded sisters Mackenzie the shy, nice one, Dakota & Madison the random, funny & crazy ones. What will happen when they stumble upon DWMA while battling a powerful kishin who has something to do with their pasts? They bring their past with problems like enemies, new and old, lies and curses. OC. May be romance. T- language, blood. Co-edited Madisont22
1. Again?

** Hey there! Vanpyrekitty here! This is an OC with me and my friends as characters. It's fun to write and figure out what we're all gonna be like, what we look like and how we act! I hope y'all like it! And if you want me and Madisont22 ( I think that's her user, I can't really remember) can post a better explanation of all the characters and the situation they're in. we might even be able to post pictures so you all might have a better idea of what we look like in the story. And if we get enough reviews saying we should keep going, we will! But we still will probably keep going anyways, HEY! What are you still doing reading this?! Get on with the story! Shoo! Go now!**

**Please excuse any and all bad spelling/grammar**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Again?**

**Madison's Pov.**

'Boom!' I wake up suddenly and look around my 'house,' it's barely a house considering it's a warehouse. But it did its job to keep a roof over our heads. I see the culprit of the booming sound, there's a smoking hole in the wall. I curse under my breath and wake Dakota and Mackenzie. "Guys, guys!" They wake up,

"Wha?" Mackenzie mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

"Wake up! A kishin found us. Again. You know the drill," I say. Dakota jumps off her bed and goes into another attachment in the warehouse. "What are you doing?" I yell.

"Burning something!" She yells back.

"Hello Moon Sisters, I'm waiting for my payment," He says, his voice gravely. He's about nine feet tall, rocky spindly arms, and thick rocky legs. His face looks like a giant boulder with two pitch black eyes and crooked smile slapped on. On his back sprouts two rusted blades.

"Matthew! We don't have your payment! Leave us alone or we'll have to kill you!" I yell. Coughing from the smoke filling the room around us.

"You think you can kill me? Your just weak little girls!" He yells and starts laughing madly again.

"Sexist," I mutter and look at Mackenzie, our eyes lock and she nods. I transform into my favorite mode, Fallen Angel Sword. Mackenzie rushes up quickly and grabs my handle immediately going into a battle stance. "Boo yeah!" I yell, loving the feeling of being in weapon form. Mackenzie doesn't smile just frowns in determination. I think about it for a second and change back. Mackenzie looks at me confused, "Mackie, go get all our bags and hide in the forest outside the warehouse. I have to get Dk," I whisper in her ear. She nods but hesitates running away. "Don't worry I got him," I say, this time loud enough for him to hear me and I smile. She nods again and runs off to go get our stuff. "Kishin egg Matthew! Your soul is mine!" I yell transforming only my arm into Fallen Angel mode, I smirk.

He laughs amused. "You're going to take my soul with that toothpick?" He laughs again. "Good luck and good bye. I can tell your soul is going to feel great going down my throat!" I giggle a little and set my arm on fire. His eyes widen a little then he smirks, any hint of fear or anxiety vanishes, just like that. He lifts his arm towards the ceiling and my smirk falters a little. "Run little soul eater! Run!" He screams and starts laughing again.

I transform my arm back and run into the attachment. I hear a boom and the roof starts to crumble. A giant metal sheet falls from the ceiling and is about to land on Dakota when I tackle her to the ground. I feel a sharp pain tear from the top of my thigh to my knee and I gasp in pain. When we land I sit up and another sharp pain shoots through my leg, I let out a loud groan and close my eyes tightly, grinding my teeth and forming my hands into tight fists to lessen the pain. I look down to see my jeans now soaked in blood, a giant gash starts on my upper thigh and ends right before my knee. Dakota takes one look at my leg and gasps as the rain starts to fall, some raindrops landing on my leg and taking some of the blood with it. "Madison!" She screams, fear overflowing in her voice, and immediately helps me up. I wince as another sharp pain shoots up my leg.

"I'm fine," I say through clenched teeth, I can see that she doesn't believe me. but I ignore it. I curse as a giant water droplet splatters on my nose. "Not now! This is the worst fuckin' possible time for a storm!" I yell at nothing. Dakota rummages through her backpack and pulls out the bandages, we wrap my leg quickly and head into the woods, me leaning on Dakota.

"Madison! Are you-"

"I'm fine," I say cutting Mackenzie off. I'm obviously not fine, I've bled through about three bandages just on our way here, but I don't want her worrying about me. I just want to get us all somewhere safe and out of the storm. I push back the pain and shoulder my backpack, "Let's go!" I say with false excitement. They both look at me worriedly, I shrug and grin.

Thunder booms in the distance and I flinch. They both giggle a little, despite the situation, and I glare at them, they know I hate thunder. "Marco!" Matthew yells and Mackenzie and I flinch while Dakota bares her teeth and growls. I guess we all have our fears. He starts laughing manically. We all look at each other and nod, except Mackenzie who looks at me again, worry and fear written all over her face.

"Are you well enough to-"

"I said I'm fine," I cut her off again and she gives me a sad look. I roll my eyes and we start running, my leg starts to burn but I ignore it.

We reach this tall building with spikes and a giant skull. We rush inside and close the door behind us, panting heavily. I open my eyes to see a guy staring at us. He has black hair with three white stripes, on only one side of his head, and golden eyes. I force the rest of my energy to hide our souls and almost pass out when I hear the shuffle of feet and someone yelling "Gabry!" and "Are you okay?" The voice is unfamiliar but I suspect that it's the golden eyed boy's voice. The last thing I remember was me being proud of Dakota for using our fake names in front of strangers, and I pass out from blood loss and exhaustion.

* * *

**Sooo… did'ya like it? If so R&R please! We'd like to know your thoughts so we can claim to be mind readers! :3 Next chappie we find out about- oh never mind! It's a surprise! *devilish grin*****Oh, and by the way, please comment your opinions on anything. Story line, characters, diddley-doo details, details **

** -Meowzas**

**Kenzie: Pot!**

**Gabry: Ladle!**

**Chaos: Soup!**


	2. DWMA

**Chapter 2. DWMA**

**Dakotas Pov.**

* * *

"Gabry!" I yell knowing she'd want us to use our fake names. "Are you okay?" The guy with the black and white hair asks right before she passes out. I open the blood soaked bandage, my approximate guess was about two inches deep, way more than she let on.

"Idiot!" I hear Mackenzie mutter.

The boy looks at us oddly, "You don't have souls," He tells me. I blink, of course! Madison must've used soul protect.

"She can hide souls," I say simply and he stares at us.

"You're witches?" Me and Mackenzie laugh.

"Hell no! We're just special!" I grin_, does everyone have to be a witch to use soul protect?_ _Wait, we're probably the only people who he's seen like us… SWEET!_ He looks at us oddly again and picks Madison up. "

"I'll help you get your friends leg stitched up, meanwhile why don't you tell me why you decided it would bebest if you hid at DWMA and how she got this in the first place," I look at him shocked, and grab Maddie out of his arms, no way am I gonna let some stranger carry her around, even if he is pretty handsome.

"This is Death Weapon Meister Academy?" I ask, staring wide-eyed at him.

"Yes, it is." I look over at Mackenzie, astonishment on both of our faces, we've both heard about this place. We smile triumphantly and I pump my fist in the air but falter quickly when I think about what Madison would say. She's gonna wanna leave right away.

"Why are you barefoot?" The boy asks me out of nowhere.

I shrug, "Shoes are over-rated, they confine your feet." We walk in almost silence, during which the boy asks if I was sure I didn't want him to carry Maddie and I nodded my head, while Mackie helps hold Maddie until we reach the nurses office.

I look around to see a dude with a screw in his head _what the hell? Never mind I've seen way worse_. He spins around in his chair to face us. He has glasses, I blink, that's all I can process right now. "Kid, who are these people? And why is there a dead body in that girls arms?" He says and points at Madison. "And more importantly can I dissect her?"

"No way in hell! She's not dead either, crazy!" I yell at him, he looks at her sadly and pouts.

"No Stein, we need to stitch up her leg," Kid says sternly. He nods and spins over to the cabinet, on his way back he starts to turn the screw in his head. Mackenzie looks at me horrified, I lay Madison on the bed and this Kid guy ushers us out of the room.

"Hey! Hey! Don't push! We want to make sure he doesn't rape her or something!" I yell. He looks at me, considers it, and slams the door in our faces." HEY ASSHOLES! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I pound my fists on the door, screaming in rage, and after a minute or two I give up and sit against the wall. Me and Mackenzie sigh. "Well hell, I hope they don't rape her." I remember mumbling before I fall asleep. As I drift off when I hear a chuckle, I try to open my eyes, but it's useless so I give into the dark abyss.

* * *

**Sooo… did'ya like it? If so R&R please! We'd like to know your thoughts so we can claim to be mind readers! :3 Next chappie we find out about- oh never mind! It's a surprise! *devilish grin* Oh, and by the way, please comment your opinions on anything. Story line, characters, diddley-doo details, details J**

**-Meowzas**

**Kenzie: Pot!**

**Gabry: Ladle!**

**Chaos: Soup!**

t here...


	3. Zoey?

**Here we are! Chapta 3! Im so sorry the chapters are all pretty short, Maddie and I just don't have a lot of time on our hands to write more, and we don't have a lot to write about either. I know I probably shouldn't be doing all the authors notes and stuff but since I have control of the story kinda right now I'm taking advantage. Hope ya like!**

**Kenzie: Yeah, you shouldn't hog you Hogger!**

**Chaos: Hey! Gabry isn't gonna do it, maybe, so I wanna do it! (Do NOT make that dirty L)**

**Kenzie: YOU LIE LIKE A WET NOODLE!**

**Chaos: AAH! Don't make me hurt the fedora!**

**Kenzie: O.O Ok, go on with the story now.**

**Gabry: *breathing heavily* I'm here! Please excuse any and all bad grammar/spelling.**

**Chapter 3. Zoey?**

**Madison's Pov.**

* * *

I wake up to find I'm in a hospital bed and I feel the anger rise. I close my eyes; forcing them not to turn black and me to go on a rampage. I rewind back to last night and immediately relax. I open my eyes and sit up. Its morning, I realize and I blink when I see the sunlight streaming out through the windows, partially blinding me. I blink and look around, in two different cots lie Mackenzie, hat off and Dakota, glasses of course on, with a book with her thumb between the pages, she must've packed it. They're sleeping peacefully so I leave them alone. I find a book about Greek mythology and am interested immediately. I'm so engrossed in my book I don't notice Kid coming in. He taps my shoulder and I look up. "Hi," I say.

"Hello, nice to see you up. Is your leg ok?" I look down and look at my thigh, I count 67 stitches.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks by the way," He just looks at me and smiles. Then frowns like he's disgusted.

"Asymmetrical," He whispers and I raise an eyebrow, he brushes it off. "Would you like to see DWMA, Gabry?" He asks me.

"This is DWMA?" I look at him and he nods. "Ugh," I groan.

He frowns "What's so bad about the Academy?" I put my fingers on my temples, prepared for a painful headache.

"Long story, and they'll probably want to stay. At least for a little while," I say and thrust my thumb over my shoulder in Mackenzie and Dakota's direction. He looks at me.

"Why did you hide your souls when you saw me?" I laugh,

"The Moon Sisters are always prepared." He looks at me surprised.

"You're the Moon Sisters?" I nod. He shakes his head. "Wow, just like Liz and Patty." I look at him in astonishment.

"You know Liz and Patty?!" I exclaim. He looks at me weird. "Are they alright? We haven't seen them in like two years! We were so worried!" I yell and grab the front of his shirt and shake him. "Are they alright? Tell me now!" I yell and he backs up laughing, fixing his shirt.

"Yeah, they're fine. They're my weapons now," I look at him and squeal. He has a look of surprised and I pump my fist in the air.

"Boo yeah!" I yell. He laughs again.

"So do you want a tour?" I look at him and shrug.

"Sure. What the heck," I try stuffing my hands in my pockets, but I see that I have different clothes on and am about to freak out when I realize that Mackenzie or Dakota must've changed me into dry clothes, and we walk out the door.

He shows me the whole school but it all blends into a blur as a painful headache blurs my vision. I stop and lean against the wall of a place I don't remember. "Are you okay?" Kid asks me and I just nod.

"Just get me back to the nurses office, I need to take my meds," Kid nods and I lean on him to keep from falling over.

"Wow, while we were shopping I guess you managed to get a little follower, Kid," A familiar voice says and we both turn around. "Gabry?! What the heck are you doing in Death City?" I see Liz and I fall, before I can face plant someone grabs me by the arm and pulls me up.

"Hey don't pass out on me, that wouldn't be cool," I look up to be face to face with a guy with white hair and crimson eyes, all too familiar red eyes. The same colored eyes as the kishin that killed my parents. Panic sets in and my eyes start to turn black. I blink and calm down,

"Thanks," I mumble. Then I'm tackled by Patty.

"Gabry!" She yells and throws her arms around my neck.

"Hey, Patty!" I say and it comes out muffled because my face is pressed against her shoulder. She helps me up.

"Did you forget to take your meds again? You know Zoey'll wanna play!" She says and I nod.

"Who's Zoey?" The guy with the white hair asks.

"She has multiple personality disorder. People come up with different very strong emotions. Like Zoey she comes with fe- oh my god! I'm sorry! Gabry! I totally forgot!" Liz says putting her hands over her mouth, I brush it off.

"Zoey comes with fear? Why the hell would she be scared of me?" The white haired guy asks.

"Soul, please go away," Liz says.

"Go away Soul," Patty says, I smile a little, same Patty and Liz. I hug them.

"Thanks guys. I really missed you, Kenzie and Chaos would probably like to see you too and I need to take my meds," They nod and Soul grips my shoulder. I spin around and stare into those crimson eyes.

"Why would you be scared of me?" He asks.

"Your eyes," I say simply and walk to the nurses' office alone and quiet.

**Extra: Soul's Pov.**

I look at her back as she walks away. "Why the hell would she be scared of my eyes?" Liz and Patty are looking at her back, worried.

"Your eyes remind her of someone." Liz says.

"Who?" I ask, she looks at me.

"The kishin who murdered her parents in front of her, had the same exact color eyes." I looked at her shocked.

"Mine?" I ask. Liz nods and runs after Gabry. Her eyes turned black when she saw me. Is that a part of her multiple personalities? I stuff my hands in my pockets and follow them to Stein's office, wanting answers.

* * *

**Oooh! What's with that? I guess it might have something to do with her patchwork soul? O.o well I guess you're gonna have to stay tuned! R&R!**

**-Meowzas**

**Kenzie: BYE!**

**Gabry: Have a nice life!**

**Chaos: Happy Hanukah!**


	4. Leave?

**Ok, so I will be trying to update every day, even twice a day. Don't hate us if we are late ok? PLEASE?! So…. I don't know what to say…. Please excuse any and all bad spelling/ grammar!**

**Chapter 4. Leave?**

**Mackenzie's Pov.**

* * *

I wake up to find Maddie gone, I look to my right to see Dakota still sleeping. I get up and stretch right when Madison comes through the door.

"After you guys get acquainted, I have to leave," She says, looking a little panicked.

"Why can't we stay? Who are we getting acquainted with?" I ask and Dakota wakes up and yawns.

"I knew she wouldn't let us stay," Dakota says tiredly, flicking her tongue over her teeth.

"Why can't we?" Madison looks at us and rolls her eyes.

"I said I have to leave, not you. You guys can stay. I can't, this place brings back bad memories," She says and shudders, I see Dakota's head shoot up out of the corner of my eye.

"Gabry!" someone yells and flings the door open. We see Liz and Patty.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Dakota asks eyeing their outfits, I laugh.

"Liz! Patty! It's been forever!" I say and throw my arms around their necks.

"Forever's impossible, except for the universe," Dakota mumbles. I see a guy with white hair and red eyes, and I think I know why she wants to go so fast.

"Is it because of him?" I ask her, she shakes her head.

"No, I just can't be here," She says, opening the window.

"Gabry, don't jump out the window please!" Dakota Pleads. She looks back at us and smiles, and then jumps out of a four story window.

"Hey! Why the heck are you letting her jump out of the window?" The red eyed boy asks. We all laugh.

"That window? Ha! That's nothing for the Moon Sisters," Patty says, clapping. I look out the window worriedly.

"But her leg..." I mutter. Dakota glances at me and shakes her head thinking "_she can't stay in one place, we both now that and especially not this place," _I nod, did I mention we Moon Sisters can communicate telepathically?

* * *

**Madison's Pov.**

I jump out the window and land on some blue haired guy. "Sorry bro, didn't see you there." I say and get off him. He looks at me angry, I put my arms up. "Hey, I don't want any trouble I just accidentally landed on you," I look at an invisible watch and look back up at him. "Sorry I gotta schedule," I put my hand up in a salute. "See ya!" I say and start walking towards town.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! BOW BEFORE ME!" I turn around to look at him.

"Are you talking to me?" I ask pointing to myself. He nods.

"I challenge you to a fight," I look at him dubiously, then start laughing,

"Are you sure?" He nods again and I start laughing again.

"Who is she?" I hear people murmur.

"I'm Gabry Moon, got a problem with it?" I set my hands on my hips and meet everyone's stare evenly.

"You mean as in one of the Moon Sisters?" I nod. "I doubt it," Some guy says. He has dark skin and black hair. Two little people hide behind his legs. I shrug.

"That's your problem. But I am, do you want me to prove it?" I ask him defiantly.

"Yeah, go into Fallen Angel Mode," He says.

"I don't have anyone to wield me, I don't want to fall on the ground,"

"I'll wield you, no problem," The guy with the blue hair, Black*Star, says. I shrug "Just don't stare at me in awe too long," I say "But I'm warning you now, I'll probably be too much for you," I add and change into Fallen Angel.

"Gabry! Why didn't you wait for us!" I see Mackenzie and Dakota running towards me bags in hand. I face palm, I forgot my backpack!

"You're lucky! This chump was holding me back!" I say and change back and end up landing on him again. "Heh, sorry," I say, blushing a bit, and go over to Mackenzie and Dakota. Dakota throws my backpack at me and I catch it without a second glance. I turn to Black*Star and bow. "Seee ya around, Black*Star," I say, dragging out see, and walk towards the woods. A few people laugh and I giggle to myself when I reach the inside of the forest. We all start laughing when we reach the middle of the forest.

"You should've seen his face when he was holding you! It was hilarious! He looked a mixed between awe struck and angry!" Mackenzie says.

"He was actually kinda cute, did you see his muscles?" Dakota asks looking up into the trees. We all started laughing. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Gabry: Is that all? "Hey!"?**

**Chaos: Ya, you should do something more like: "HELLO THERE PEOPLES! I AM AMAZING IN EVERYWAY AND RAINBOWS ARE THE BEST!" And why was I day dreaming about his muscles?**

**Kenzie: Wow, Chaos. That's something you would say. And you are just that way. No way to change yourself.**

**Chaos: Unless I go to-**

**Gabry: R&R! Please!**

**Kenzie: And stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Chaos: *sigh* Goodbye…. Well as I was saying…**


	5. We're Back?

**Hey….. how you doin'? Sorry for the long wait! I didn't have access to computer! But umm.. please excuse any and all spelling/grammar!**

**Chapter 5. We're back?**

* * *

**Madison's Pov.**

*LA DEE DA TIME SKIP-IDEE SKIP: 2 WEEKS*

I wake up in the woods to "Let's play Marco polo! Marco!" And evil laughter. I groan, not him again! I get off my branch and go to Mackenzie and Dakota's branch, Dakota always has to be cuddling.

"He's here! C'mon, we gotta fight this time!" I yell at them. Dakota falls off their branch and Mackenzie catches herself.

"Maybe this is a sign that we should've stayed at the DWMA," Mackenzie mumbles. I roll my eyes and change my arm into the Fallen Angel sword.

"Let's just do this," I say.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking, my nice friends," We hear Dakota yell and we look at her apologetically.

"Sorry, DK!" I yell and she glares at us playfully, she transforms into Rainbow of Death mode and I change into full fallen angel sword and Mackenzie catches us with me in her left hand and Dakota in her right, then we wait for the kishin's appearance.

Instead we're met by an explosion that knocks us out of the forest and into the DWMA courtyard. Mackenzie lands on the ground with a loud thud; she jumps right back up and goes into a fighting stance. Mathew comes swaggering out of the forest and swings his arm towards Mackenzie's feet, which she does a backflip over his head, and lands on her feet behind his back like it's child's play. Mathew surprises her by making the blades in his back grow, twisting this way and that, until he has her in an uncomfortable looking position bent over backwards. Another arm appears out of his back and grabs Mackenzie by her ankle, pulling her out of the path of blades, cutting her up pretty bad. So now Mathew has Mackenzie dangling by her leg, upside down, in front of his face. Mackenzie swings at him in feeble attempts, making him sneer "Are you going to give me my money, Moon Sisters? Hmm?" Mackenzie spits in his eye, "Oh! I see how it is," He says gravely, wiping off the spit. His left eye starts glowing red, "LASER CURSE!" He yells. Mackenzie's eyes widen,

"Oh crap!" she slices off Mathew's arms, landing on her hands and doing a bunch of back springs until she was a safe distance away. "_You guys ready for soul resonance"? _She asks.

"_Hell yeah!" _Me and Dakota say in unison.

" _**LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" **_ Now we all say together. "HAAAA~!" We all yell because of our our resonance rate getting higher.

A huge purple hue expands around us with a gold trimming and gold half-moon, Mackenzie gets blue at the tips of her hair because of me, my blade gets a black strip near the top under the red, and Mackenzie gets a black strip over her eyes so you can't see them from Dakota. As our resonance rate gets higher and higher the more evolved me and Dakota's blades get. Our blades start getting sharper, and we start getting thinner and wider, our handles turn gold and get more intricate designs with moons and stars engraved on them, we also both get this upside down U-ish shape at the very tops that are very sharp to where it almost makes a cross, just a curved one. When we are finally finished with our soul resonance and it's completed, Mackenzie jumps into the air "SUPER KILLER!" she yells, when coming down she turns a full 360 and first slashes at Mathew with Dakota first, which Mathew blocks with his arm then stabs me into his right shoulder dragging across his chest, which oozes brownish blood.

"AAAARGH!" Mathew howls in pain, gripping his right shoulder with his left hand. When Mackenzie lands, Mathew trips Mackenzie and grabs her leg again spinning her over his head. In the process Mackenzie drops me and I turn back into human form.

"Kenzie!" I yell, "You ass!" I say to Mathew, I start running to him at full speed aiming to hit him in the back of the knee, but I was stopped when he hit me with full force with poor Mackenzie, being thrown around like a ragdoll, sending me flying back. _He's gonna pay for this, big time!_ I curse as I feel something wet and sticky glide down my temple, making me super dizzy. Mathew shot at Mackenzie with his laser eye but she bent sideways, missing the laser by mere inches throwing Dakota out of harm's way, and she was either stupid enough or desperate enough to change to human form in midair reaching for Mathew's arm but missed landing on her ankle sideways with a loud _snap! _Mathew finally gave up and threw Mackenzie at a bunch of trash cans running away yelling;

"I will get what I want! I will kill you Moon Sisters! Watch your back, I'll be waiting!" And he throws an explosive behind his shoulder before he's gone. It explodes throwing us through a wall behind us and into a room filled with people. I see Black*Star, Kid, Patty, Liz, Stein and Soul. But just to be safe I use the last ounce of my power left hiding our souls again and I pass out, my head and leg throbbing painfully.

* * *

**Dakotas Pov.**

Ugh I think I broke my ankle, I look over to see Mackenzie and Madison passed out. Madison's leg is gushing blood. _Damn, it was finally just starting to freaking heal_, and her head is covered in blood. I scramble over to the pile of Mackenzie and Madison's hopping on one foot. "Gabry! Kenzie! Wake up!" I yell, a tear escaping and cascading down my cheek.

"Soul! Transform!" I look over, some blonde chick yells and the guy with the red eyes transforms into a scythe. Kid yells at Patty and Liz to transform. Black*Star, some black haired girl and Stein rush over. Stein checks Madison and Mackenzie's pulses.

"Kenzie's fine but Gabry's lost a lot of blood, she's going to have to stay here for a while, at least until her and Kenzie's heads heal." He says, _crap_, "Black*star, get that girl over there, Tsubaki, get her." Black*Star picks up Madison, and Tsubaki girl slings Mackenzie over her shoulder, I growl showing my vanpyre like fangs, still unwilling to trust people with the only true friends I've ever had and the only people who I've gotten close to since my mother's disappearance. Stein lets me lean on him for support as we walk to the nurses' office.

When we get there, there's a lady with bandages, covering everywhere but her eyes and is wearing a nurse's hat. "Nygus, these girls need help," Stein says.

"I can see that, set them down on the cots." She says. She checks Madison first and frowns slightly. "Where's her soul?" Nygus asks.

"We can hide our souls." I say hating having to repeat myself.

"You're witches?" Nygus asks alarmed. God what is wrong with these people? Do we look like witches?

"No, we're special," Is all I say. "are they ok?" I ask urgently. Nygus nods slightly.

"She's just lost a lot of blood and sustained some head injuries like Mackenzie."

I nod, thinking hard, I was trying not to scream out in pain from the giant migraine I had. It was weird, these weird memories were coming to me, but they weren't my own well, at least I don't think so. I'm shakin' from my thoughts when Nygus asks to look at my ankle. I frown. "I'm fine, it's Mackenzie and Gabry you should be paying attention to, they're in a worst state then me," I reply, still controlling the memory vision things and the throbbing in my head.

"Mackenzie and Gabry have already been taken care of; you need to be taken care of too," Nygus says with a stern expression, but still with a soft and understanding voice.

I give in, not wanting to waste my effort on arguing with her, plus my ankle was putting me in pain, but nothing I couldn't take care of. I show her my ankle and she confirms it's broken and puts it in a white cast. Soul and the blonde girl come in with Kid, Patty and Liz trailing behind. I have to say, Soul is very good looking, I smirk a little. While Liz and Patty immediately go to Madison's bed, the blonde girl walks over to Stein and he explains everything to her.

"Is she okay?" Liz asks. I nod,

"She's okay; they don't know when she'll wake up though." I shrug, sitting down on a chair in between Mackenzie and Madison.

"What about Mackenzie?" Liz asks,

"She's fine; she'll wake up in a few hours."

"Idiot," Liz murmurs. I smile at that, it's good to know they are worried.

"I want to know why she hates my eyes so much," Soul says and crosses his arms over his chest. I roll my eyes, but don't explain.

"I want to know more about you guys too, I'll get my father," Kid says and scurries out of the room. _I wonder who his father is, is he important? Well, of course, he must be since Kid went to get himfor information, _I'm startled out of my thoughts, again, when Nygus asks me why I only had a broken ankle, I give her a side glance around my bangs,

"I don't know," I furrow my brows, "Oh! Kenzie threw me to the side when Ma- the kishin, shot a laser at us," I explain, stopping myself quickly before saying Mathew's name. "And I tried to change out of weapon form in midair trying to save Kenzie. I missed by that much," I put my fingers up showing three inches. "BY THAT FUCKING MUCH!" I scream, tears blurring my vision. "Why couldn't it have been me? Why couldn't I have just pushed myself a little harder? Why am I so _weak?!_"

The room went silent, Black*Star and Tsubaki left an hour or two ago. "There's nothing more you could've done. You did well though, I know it. Just be glad they're alive. Focus on the present and future, not the past." Stein comes up, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever" I whisper, my voice husky with tears, turning away from everyone and wiping my eyes with my shirt sleeve.

Kid comes back just then with his father and my breath catches in my throat. He has a cartoon skull mask and a shadow like body. He stops when he sees Madison and pauses, "Everyone out, now," He says in a weird voice, everyone leaves, confused. I stay. He bounces over to her bed and sighs. "We thought you were dead, Madison," He says.

* * *

**Yes, Death knows Madison :3 That's my name by the way. Madisont22 here! I wrote this fanfic** **with my besties Mackenzie and Dakota because we are boss :3 R&R** **please!**

**Kenzie: I'm a bestie!**

**Chaos: What wha!**


	6. Death?

**Well hello people of Fanfiction! I haven't gotten many reads lately, but I have been messaged privately. Congratulate Madisont22! Ya… she helped with the story but still… anyways! Getting to the story! I'm in the comp lab right now and I have a few minutes to write. **

**Kenzie: Why you writing in class?!**

**Gabry: Does it matter? She's uploading a story!**

**Kenzie: Ya, ok**

**Chaos: Please excuse any and all bad spelling/grammar!**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Death?**

**Dakotas Pov.**

I look at Kids father, shocked. "You know her r- real name?" I stutter, totally and utterly shocked, only Mackenzie and I know her real name or so I thought. He nods and just keeps looking at her.

"I knew her parents, we were great friends, she used to come here and play all the time, we thought she died with her parents, we never found the bodies. Their house was burned to the ground," I looked at her and started to feel guilty, feeling it was my fault for bringing her here, she had told me and Mackenzie this story before. "No one except staff and family is allowed in this room, I'm moving Mackenzie to another attachment," He says, looking at me. I look at him surprised,

"What? Why aren't we allowed to see her?!" I yell. "She's a hazard to everyone's safety. I'm guessing she didn't tell you everything about her multiple personalities?" He looks at me like he knows, but I still go on, "She has the Patchwork soul. Four different soul types. Demon, Angel, Witch and Weapon. Zoey is demon, Katarina is Angel, Artemis is Witch and Madison is well, weapon." I only ever really see Zoey, she comes when she's scared. As if reading my mind Kids dad says

"I never said you two weren't, you are still the Moon sisters," I nod my head, grateful, "Zoey is the Strongest," He goes on "I bet her parents death sustained the other personalities. I'm Death by the way," He looks at me and sticks out his blocky hand.

"Chaos," I introduce myself and shake his hand, Death nods, noticing my shades.

"Chaos eyes, so you are Dakota?" He asks me and I nod bashfully. "I'll call you both by your code names to protect your safety, especially hers. She has quit a valuable soul in at the moment," He says gazing at Madison again. He ushers me out of the room and I frown. "I'll bring Mackenzie out in a moment," He says and slams the door in my face. The second time this month this has happened. I slide down the wall and play with my cat ears. I hope everything is alright.

* * *

**Mackenzie's Pov.**

I wake up to see I'm in a bedroom, and not in the nurse's office. I spin around quickly and scan my surroundings. Dakota's on another bed in the room, staring up at the ceiling with her fingers intertwined on her stomach. "Hey, where's Gabry?" I ask and use her code name in case someone's listening in.

"We're not allowed to see her yet, Deaths orders." I look at her surprised,

"Like, the person that built DWMA Death?" I ask, she nods. "Wait, why can't we see her?" I ask confused.

"She too much of a 'danger' to us and others at the moment," She says sarcastically, "but we can see her later"

"When?" Dakota shrugs and gets up.

"Kid wanted to know when you were up so that he can give us a tour of DWMA since we're enrolling tomorrow," She says and stretches.

"Really!?" She nods and I squeal bringing on a sharp pain in my head.

"C'mon you slowpoke," She says and walks out the bedroom door, I quickly follow and we head into a kitchen. "Kid! Patty! Liz! IT'S ALIVE!" Dakota yells dramatically throwing out her arms and laughing like a maniac. She gets a spoon out of a drawer and nutella out of their pantry. I shake my head and laugh, her with her nutella addiction, plus she always knows where everything is in a complete stranger's house without looking or asking. I hear footsteps and look up into beautiful golden eyes.

"Mackenzie, how's your head?" Kid asks, I don't answer just stand there and gape like a fish. I clear my throat and look away embarrassed,

"I-I'm fine, thanks for asking." I stutter rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, if your done staring into each other's eyes like love struck puppies can we get a tour?" Dakota asks ruining the moment. We both blush and Kid adjusts his tie and nods. "Let's get going." He says and starts walking.

When we're taking the tour for his house and DWMA everything comes together as a blur and I only pay attention to Kid and his adorable rants about symmetry. "Kenzie, your very symmetrical.," He told me during one of the tours and I blushed, Dakota couldn't stop laughing and that made me blush even more,

"I think he's worse than I am!" she says holding her stomach.

When we go back to Kids house we are shown the bedroom we'll be staying in and say goodbye to Kid. After our goodbyes Dakota and I talk while getting situated. After we get ready I flop onto my bed and smile. *sigh* I think I'm in love.

* * *

**Well there you go! I typed real fast since I don't have much time.**

**Chaos: Ooooh! Kenziee!**

**Kenzie: WHAT?!**

**Gabry: You in love!**

**Chaos: True love takes years to grow.**

**Kenzie: you always say that!**

**Chaos: Because its true!**

**Gabry: R&R! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**All: BYE!**


	7. Madison's Past?

**Sorry if this chapter is short! I only have short period of time to write. And im dreadfully sorry about that long space between uploads, I have had a lot going on, plus I got sick and I was able to write a little bit more for the next few chapters, I like to plan ahead c: Anyways, Here we go!**

**Kenzie: Special thanks to ****_dj-pon-greece _****for being the first reviewer (besides one of the authors) **

**Chaos: And ****_Meister Anonymous_**** for being the first follower and favoriter to our story and mua! One of the authors!**

**Gabry: took a long time, but we finally succeeded through all our hardships O.o**

**Chaos: I'm just so grateful!**

**Kenzie: Please excuse any and all bad spelling/grammar!**

* * *

**Chapter 7. Madison's past?**

**Madison's Pov.**

I woke up gasping for air. I had the dream. The dream where my parents died, I look over at the other cot to see that neither Mackenzie nor Dakota are there. "Finally your awake Madison, I was worried," The voice made my blood run cold and I turn to face an old friend of my parents, Death.

"H-how'd you know it was me?" I stuttered out.

"Your about the only person I've ever met with natural red tipped hair," He said and I face-palm.

"Duh, sorry blonde moment there," I said with a friendly smile. He laughs, which sounds eally weird bcause it's like a weird cartoon child's voice.

"Just like your mother," He said and the smile slipped off my face. I stared down at my hands and he patted my shoulder. "It's not your fault they're gone, no one expected this," He said and I smiled sadly letting a few tears glide down my face.

"I just feel like it is, I was right there and I didn't do anything. Zilch, Nothing. I just stood there and watched my parents scream bloody murder. I just stood there staring at them. I couldn't do anything, I felt… useless" I turned my head to look up at him "I don't want that to happen again, that's why when Mackenzie or Dakota are in trouble, I panic. Push them aside and let myself get hurt. I don't have much to live for, they do. I wouldn't commit suicide or anything, I know that's not right but, they are the only people I have now. If they died with me just watching, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," I say and start to cry again.

"How do you think they'll react if you died? You think they would just get on with their lives and never think about you again? Madison, you are being selfish. If you died they'd be heartbroken. For once think about other people's feelings," Death said loudly. Not yelling but not exactly talking normally. I wipe my tears away and stand up.

"I know your right. But I won't stop trying to protect them," I crossed my heart and smiled, a real smile, "I crossed my heart I wouldn't," Death nods.

The door burst open and I didn't even flinch, just turned around and stared at the ginormous screw in the recipients head. "Nice to see you again Stein," He smiles evilly.

"It's nice to see my number one patient again," I shuddered and glared at him.

"You asshole!" I yell and smash my hand on his head. "Chop!" He falls to the ground blood spurting.

"Who'd you learn that from?" Death asks. I roll my eyes and stepped over the un-conscious form of Stein.

"From the best," We both laugh then Death leads me into the Death room.

*TIME SKIP: The Death room.*

We were standing in the Death room talking about my past and how Dakota, Mackenzie, and I became the Moon Sisters when a giant hole appears in the wall. "Yahoo! The great Black*Star is here!" Black*Star yells as he jumps through the hole. I roll my eyes, I guess he made it. When his eyes settled on me he scowls immediately cutting off how we would all be on our knees praising him.

"Black*Star," I say formerly and he just glares, I raise an eyebrow and it just infuriates him more.

"Gabry." He spits out. I just start laughing and both Death and Black*Star look just look at me. I wave off their gazes and stand up, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have problems," Death sighs and Black*Star mumbles.

"You got that right." I suddenly appeared in front of him my eyes gleaming blackish blue.

"CHOP!" I yell and smash my hand on his head with as much force as I could. He falls to floor, and I shake my hand and pout. "Now my hand hurts," I hear laughing and turn my head to see Soul leaning against thee giant door frame with, I'm guessing is his meister, some blonde chick laughing and Liz, and Patty rolling on the floor laughing.

"Black*Star!" A girl with black hair in a ponytail runs over to him. "Is he ok?" She asks, I shrug

"He might be passed out for a couple of days but I didn't use all my power," I lie and see Mackenzie and she's playfully frowning at me. I grin and run over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist I squeeze "KENZIE! ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?!" I yell.

"C-cant b-breathe!" She whisper yelled and I drop her, she fell and I caught her. She started breathing normally and my grin widened as I ran over to Dakota and do the same, except she kicks my thigh on accident and I gasp.

"Ahh! OMIGLOB! Sorry Gabry!" She exclaimed covering her mouth with a worried look. I smile while tackling her.

"This is for kicking me!" I yelled and fake punch her. She gave out a startled cry as her head turned the way I fake punched her and she gasped while putting her hand tenderly over her cheek.

"My cheek meat..!" She breathily whispered, she's a good actress. Everyone looks at me in horror as I stand up cracking my knuckles which are soaked in blood (fake by the way). Liz, Patty, and Mackenzie are grinning and the rest of them keep staring at me as the girl with black hair faints. Dakota stands up, her face drenched in blood(also fake) and we start cracking up along with Patty. Liz shakes her head disapprovingly, but is still grinning. Don't ask where we keep our stash of fake blood. Some person asked us that and ended up in a mental institution. Mackenzie pulled out a towel from her pocket to clean us up with. Who keeps towels, gauze and band aids in their pockets? Mackenzie does, like she says, we are complete freakin' idiots. But then again, that is just what makes us who we are!

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short chappie! Short on time**!

**Chaos: I'm so sorry Gabry!**

**Gabry: Ya, whatevs. I can take it!**

**Chaos: R&R!**

**Kenzie: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**All: BYE!**


	8. Girls just wanna have fun!

**Hey there! I haven't been able to get to any WORKING computer for the past… however long it's taken me to upload. Madison and I have also been having a major case of writers block. We just are running out of ideas! But luckily, a rainbow shone on my head today! **

**Kenzie: Rainbow…?**

**Chaos: Yeah! From Spongebob? Where Squidward is trying to get inspiration and a rainbow lands on his head.**

**Kenzie: Oh ya!**

**Gabry: Okay! Let's get going!**

**Chaos: Please excuse any and all bad spelling/grammar!**

* * *

**Chapter 8. Girls just wanna have fun!**

**Dakota's Pov.**

"So, here is where you all will be staying for now. And if you want later, you could move into a separate apartment or house close to the DWMA. You will get a monthly student allowance for food and necessities," Liz explained, showing us around the dorm inside the DWMA. We walked into the apartment; the walls are just a plain, boring white. We could probably spice it up a bit later but for now we're just gonna have to deal with it. We walk into what could be the living room that has an empty, decently large, entertainment system with two tan couches with one right in front of it with another on the left vertical to it. The living room hooked into two hallways, we go through the first and enter a plain kitchen with granite counters. The cupboards have plates, bowls, and cups with utensils in the drawers already. "We're going to have to wash _all_ of this," I said, running a gloved finger along the dusty counters and inspecting it.

"Of course we'll have to, Chaos. You wouldn't be able to live in a place as 'dirty' as this," Mackenzie said, simultaneously poking me in the cheek.

"Hey! Would you want to actually _eat_ off these dirty dishes and these counters?!" I aske incredulously, staring off Mackenzie and Madison. "I thought not," I folded my arms over my chest when they shook their heads no. We walk into the next hallway, and it leads to three doors. The first door goes into an empty room with a walk in closet and a windowsill facing a giant cherry tree and a vegetable and flower garden. Past that there was an orchard of pear, apple, cherry, plum, and all other fruit trees.

"This room's mine! I declare it!" Madison yelled, jumping around pumping her fists in the air then closing the door and on everyone's faces and climbing up on the windowsill in a fetal position.

"Ok Gabry, you can have it. And Liz?" Mackenzie turned toward her, "We can paint all the rooms' right?"

"Yeah, you can refurnish it and paint it all you want. Lord Death is even going to give you extra money in the beginning so then you can get beds and dressers and all those things," Liz replied pulling out her lip gloss and applied it.

The second room is just the same, even facing the same cherry tree, gardens, and orchard. But there was a gigantic walk-in closet. I went into the middle and started spinning around in a circle with arms out in time to the ceiling fan. "This place is miiiiiiiine!" I screamed getting a bit dizzy, stumbling towards Mackenzie and Liz pushing them out and slamming the door on their faces. Only to reopen it and lean against Mackenzie to go to the next room.

The next room is just the same as everyone else's but with a walk in closet as big as Madison's.

"So obviously this is going to be my room, since this is the last one," Mackenzie said, pointing out the obvious while looking at us from the middle of the room, hands on hips. Me and Liz both nodded, absolutely agreeing with her.

Directly across from my room, on the other side of the hall, is a bathroom. The bathroom has white tiles, a Jacuzzi and stand up shower, and all the other basic things you would have in a bathroom. We get Madison out of her room and walk back into the kitchen, there is another doorway which leads to a training room with mats, punching bags, boxing gloves, and other exercise things. So after Liz explained everything to us and showed us around our dorm she, Patty, Tsubaki, and a not so very happy Maka decide to take us out to, you guessed it! Shopping!

All of us girls go to the mall and to Liz and Patty's favorite store, _Divine_. It's huge! And has anything you can imagine! Shoes, clothes, accessories, fragrances, makeup, hair extensions, and just about anything else! It has all the colors in the rainbow, (much to my relief, rainbows are just too cool!), tall ceilings, shining glass counter tops advertising all sorts of things, nice elegant changing rooms, the flooring is a cream marble with purple mixed in. There was nice soft cream colored couches and chairs with foot stools and- OOH! Round coffee tables! I was pulled out of my trance when Liz grabbed my wrist and started dragging me, Madison, and Mackenzie towards one of the clothes racks with cute short sleeved shirts on it. "WOW! These are so cute!" I exclaim, "And they're so low priced! This place is amazing!" Obviously Madison and Mackenzie agree because they're oohing and ahhing at all the clothes.

"I thought you might like it here!" Liz beamed while Patty's jumping up and down clapping her hands giggling. A few hours go by without any of us knowing it, we're too busy grabbing all the nice stuff that catches our eye and trying them on. While Maddie, Mackie, and I are in the changing room stalls, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are throwing clothes and shoes over the tops of the stalls, and Maka's sitting on one of the couches reading a book, while we're throwing back the stuff we don't like, but there really isn't a big pile of those.

Finally, after what seems like all of the world's clothing and shoes, Liz tells us to come out of the stalls so she can piece together outfits for all of us. After about another hour or two, we have finished getting new clothes and decide to get something to eat. We go to 'Burt's ice cream and burger rumba!' Today there's a sale on everything being; extra, extra large for the price of one medium. "So that was fun," Madison said putting down her share of bags and slumping into one of the chairs.

"I feel like I have all the clothes in the world!" Mackenzie exclaimed, rubbing her wrists to get the feeling back into them and also sitting down.

"I liked it! We finally got some new clothes! Because living like we were, we just had the same old grubby scraps that were all patched up from being repaired," I said, scooting in to sit down in between Mackenzie and Madison.

"Well, I'm just glad we're finally out. I was getting hungry," Maka sighed sitting across from Madison, Mackenzie, and I next to Liz.

"Yeah, I was getting a bit starved, putting on clothing is a lot harder than you might think," Madison agreed, rubbing her stomach.

"Word!" Me and Mackenzie said at the same time high fiving each other.

"Well then, we better order!" Liz said putting her hand up getting the attention of a nearby waiter. "We'd like to order," She said flirtatiously, giving him a wink.

"Ok, what, umm, w-what would you like?" He stuttered looking a bit flustered, his face turning red.

"I'd like a Chef salad," Liz said looking at the menu "With ranch," she added slowly. She seemed to like flirting, especially when it made the flirtee embarrassed.

"O-ok how about you ladies? What would you like?" The waiter turned to us.

"Well, I'd like-" Mackenzie started to order.

"ICE CREAM! PATTY WANTS ICE CREAM!" Patty yelled, interrupting Mackenzie.

"She'd like a kid's meal with chocolate milk," Liz said to the waiter. "And afterwards, Patty, you can get some ice cream! How about that?"

"Ok! Sounds good!" Patty said grinning.

"Umm, ok," The waiter started jotting down on his pad "What would you five like?" He said turning to Maka, Madison, Mackenzie, Tsubaki and I.

"Like I was saying, I would like a chicken sandwich, medium fries, and a medium root beer," Mackenzie finished putting her menu in the middle of the table.

"WAFFLES! Oh and a coke," Madison said copying Mackenzie and putting her menu in the middle with a goofy smile.

"What size? Small, Medium, or Large?" The waiter asked, his pen poised over the notepad.

"Large!" Madison said, fist punching the air. That's something we tend to do a lot…. Along with mentioning noodles and chickens. We just adapt to our own language.

"Hmm, I'd like what Kenzie got," Maka pointed to Mackenzie. "But with a small Pepsi," Maka ordered also putting her menu in the middle.

"And I would like a twelve inch Italian with orange soda please," Tsubaki said, but with her menu already in the middle.

"And what would you like?" He said turning to me.

"Hugh," I choked on the sugar I was pouring in my mouth and quickly put my menu in front of me so I could stash the other sugar packets. After I was finished cleaning up my mess I put the menu out in front of me.

"Well," I start glancing over the list I had made. "I would like a triple bacon burger with tomatoes and onions, a bacon and cheese medium omelet and French toast with whip cream." I said. When I glance up, everyone but Mackenzie and Madison are looking at me with widened eyes and surprised expressions.

"That's more than Kenzie and Gabry's food put together!" Tsubaki exclaimed and I smiled at her sheepishly.

"Yep! Chaos sure can hold her own!" Mackenzie giggled.

"Is that all?" Kevin, the waiter, I looked at his name tag, asked with a dubious look.

"Umm," I say glancing around. "No. I'd also like a small garden salad. Fruit on the side and French fries, and~… a chocolate milk shake with whip cream and a cherry on top, I better order dessert later," I finally finished putting my menu in the pile with the rest.

"Well… we'll get back to you later. As fast as we can," Kevin said finishing scribbling down my order.

After sitting there for about a minute or two, I decided to break the silence. "You know Gabry," I started, nudging her with my elbow. "I think one of us has a crush on a certain symmetry obsessed someone!" I said winking at Mackenzie.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON AN-!" Madison started screaming until she saw that I was looking at Mackenzie. "Oh~! Haha, I see. Could it be Kenzie who has a crush on someone by chance?"

"I don't have a crush on anyone, Chaos!" Mackenzie exclaimed turning bright red. "You're just, just, just-"

"Jumping to conclusions?" I said helping her out.

"Yes! Jumping to conclusions!" she accused folding her arms. She says it like it's so obvious.

"Oh, really now?" Liz said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I don't! Really, I don't!" Mackenzie said defensively, putting her hands up.

Patty giggled, "Sis, I think someone's lying~!"

"Yes Patty, I do too," Liz said leaning over the table. "And what do we do to people who lie?"

"We force them to tell us the truth!" Patty said gravely.

"U-uh guys? What are you talking about? Why are you coming over here? What are you gonna do to me?!" Mackenzie asked trying to hide behind me.

"Oh nothing really, we might just…"

"Tickle you!" Patty finished for Liz.

I gasped dramatically, fanning myself and putting my hand on my head as if I would faint, "Oh, you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes we would!" Liz exclaimed.

Madison cleared her throat, "How about we settle this over a nice bet?"

"What a splendid idea Gabry! I wish I had thought of that earlier!" I congratulated her, nodding my head enthusiastically.

"Ok," Liz agreed narrowing her eyes to which Mackenzie gives a sigh of relief to. "Monday. When you all start your classes we'll figure it out during lunch."

After we all settled back into our seats and waited a little while longer, Kevin comes with a tray in each hand and two more waiters flanking him. "Ok, ladies! Here you go!" He saiad putting down the trays and waving for the other waiters to do the same. "If you need anything just call someone over and when you're finished we'll give you your bill"

"Well that was speedy!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

"Yes it was. Thank you Kevin," Liz said giving him a tip with what looks like her number and another wink.

"Well, o-of course! Pleasure to be of your service," He said turning bright red again and taking the tip and number before he left.

"OHMIGLOB! THESE ARE AMAZING!" Madison screamed, holding up her fork with a giant waffle piece on it, oozing syrup, and then shoved it in her mouth.

"Let me try some!" Mackenzie said, reaching her fork to Madison's plate.

"NOOOOO! MY WAFFLES!" She screamed, moving her plate out of Mackenzie's reach, "YOU NO TOUCH!"

"Gabry, stop hitting me! Cha~os!"

"Don't bring her into this! It's our war!"

"War of the Waffles!"

"Gabry! Kenzie!" I yelled, putting my hands out in the universal _quit-it-now_ sign. "Just give her a bite of waffle before things get ugly!"

Madison grunted, "Fine. But only because I'm nice." Then she cut a piece of waffle and reached across me to plop it on Mackenzie's plate.

"Thanks, Chaos!" Mackenzie said, delighted. "And Gabry." She added when Madison grunted.

"You're welcome!"

I had finished my salad and fries in the first two minutes of eating, then my bacon burger in three minutes and I just finished my omelet after four minutes. After living the way we had, I worked up quit an appetite. I was starting on my delicious looking French toast when Liz suddenly screamed, making Maka drop her soft drink.

"Ah!" Madison exclaimed at the same time as I did my weird little "Mna! Mna! Mna!"

"Liz! What's- oh…" Mackenzie had started but suddenly died off.

"HAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD SCREAM! ONLY A GREAT GOD LIKE ME CAN SNEAK UP ON THEM!" A blue haired meister yelled.

"You're right! Only a great god can sneak up on me!" I said, putting my hands on the table and standing up. "But guess what? YOU ARE NOT A GOD!" I screamed at him threateningly. That guy is just so self-absorbed it makes me want to rip his hair out,

"SOUL! YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!" Black*Star shouted, totally ignoring my small yet mighty outburst, putting his hand out towards Soul.

"What?! No way! I didn't bet you anything, of course she was gonna scream! It's Liz!" Soul said, pointing towards Liz with a vein pooping out of his head.

"Maka….."

"OH SHIT!" Black*Star and Soul said together.

"CHOP!" Maka finished, hitting her book, Dracula, on both of their heads. "Why would you sneak up on us like that?! Are you both that stupid, you should have known that was coming!"

"Black*star!" Tsubaki gasped going over to his seemingly lifeless body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"My Queen…"

"Hmph! you deserve it!" Maka said, placing her bloodied book on the table. "You got blood on my book, now I've got to clean it up!"

"HEY! You're the one swinging that thing around!" Soul said, using the table to get up.

"Kenz, would you give these to Soul to put on his head?" I said, handing Mackenzie a huge wad of napkins. "It is really un sanitary and gross to be bleeding from your head all over." I shuddered. If you had not noticed already, I am an extreme germaphobe and that is why I wear black gloves that go all the way to my elbows. But it is only with humans, I mean I can handle most animal germs, but not human germs. It is just messed up.

Mackenzie took the wad from me with an understanding look on her face. "Ya, sure." She replied handing them to Soul.

"Thanks." He said upon their arrival to him. He placed then on his head with a wince. "Damn, you could kill a kishin with a chop like that."

"Not just a kishin," Black*star said walking back to the table. "But Death himself."

"So, what made you two drop by anyway?" Madison asked munching on her waffles. "It's kinda unexpected,

I leaned forward, nodding and also eating my food. "Ya, why are you here? Is it purely coincidental?" I asked, and then a thought came to me. "Hey! Did you bring Kid, by chance?" That made Mackenzie blush and give me a kill-you-dead glare.

Black*star burst out laughing and Soul gave me a quizzical look. "Why would you wanna know? He said that he was too busy perfecting the symmetry in his house." Black*star was still laughing by then, he was saying something about how he was too symmetry obsessed, I think.

"Umm, no reason. Anywhoodles, again why are you here?" I asked, raising a single eyebrow and putting another French toast piece in my mouth.

Black*star whipped out a case with what looked like zombies on the front. "YOUR GOD WAS IN THE AREA BUYING THIS AMAZING NEW GAME!" He was grinning like an idiot.

"This is the last time I say this before knocking all your teeth out!" I stood up again putting my hands on my hips baring my teeth. "YOU ARE NOT MY GOD, YOU FREAKING BAFOON!"

He folded his arms in front of his chest with a smug grin on his face. "You shouldn't talk to your god like that."

I squinted my eyes and glared at him, curling my hands into fists. Mackenzie and Madison both gave 'uh oh' faces and Mackenzie scurried out of my way towards Madison.

"THAT IS IT! YOU ARE GOING DOWN MONKEY FACE!" I yelled, lunging towards him. I planted a hard punch smack in the middle of his face. I turned and did a round house kick to the right side of his face. "HAVEN'T YOU TAKEN ENOUGH OF A BEATING TODAY?!"

Stars were circling around his head and blood was trickling out of his nose as he fell back. "Black*star! Not again." She said putting her hands over her mouth. "You have to be nicer!"

"Ha!" Black*star leapt up, letting out a laugh. "You will never defeat me!" He announced, pointed a finger at me with his nose flaring.

"You just keep reassuring yourself, Buddy!" I taunted lunging at him again. He dodged my first punch, and my second, and my third. I gritted my teeth and went for a high kick with my left foot, he dodged that too, and followed through by tripping him with my left foot when I was behind him. Black*star managed to turn and catch himself just in time, leaping back up.

"Just like I said! You can't defeat a god!" He boasted yet again jumping behind me and trying to kick me. I did a somersault and went into a fighting stance again.

"YOU ARE NOT A FLIPPING GOD!" I crouched before springing towards him. I leapt and used his head as a push off and jumped behind him. I went to karate chop the left side of his neck with my lethal right hand but he caught it. He pulled my arm with his right hand and placed his left hand on stomach flipping me onto my back with a loud _thud_. "Ugh." I groaned in pain, rolling onto my side. "Nice moves," I growled through my teeth.

"HA! Do you admit defeat?" He said, putting his hands on his hips. "I you do, we can end this child play!"

"Never!" I yelled, kicking out with my foot to his exposed crotch. "I win!"

The other people still by the table let out gasps and sympathetic noises.

Black*star doubled over holding his crotch. "That," he wheezed pointing at me. "Is a cheap shot!"

I smirked. "Hey, anything to win I always say. Because it is not cheating"

"Black*star!" Tsubaki ran over to support him. "Are you alright?"

"HA! I'm fine!" He said pushing her away. "I am a god after all!"

"Well you bounce back quickly." I muttered, glaring at him, "What is your problem? I just kicked you in a place no guy should be kicked!"

"Well I'm no regular guy!"

"You don't say?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey! Someone is smart enough to detect sarcasm."

"You shouldn't- gah!" He broke off staring at me. "You- ah- gah-!" He stuttered, his nose gushing blood.

I looked over at my friends quizzically. Maka and Tsubaki were looking at me with their mouths open, and Soul was having a nose bleed. Liz was smirking drinking her water while Patty was giggling and pointing at me; Mackenzie was also giggling but blushing and covering her mouth while Madison was straight out laughing and holding her sidesd.

I stared at them then back at Black*star like he was even more stupid than usual. "What are you staring at?" I looked down at myself, where everyone was staring. My eyes widened when I saw that my skirt was flipped up so you could see my underwear, and my shirt was hanging open, showing most of my front side. I was sure that my face was rivaling a tomato's in color because my face got really hot. My bangs covered my face darkly before I looked back up at Black*star. "STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERVERT!" I screamed, grabbing his face and shoving him to the ground "YOU TOO!" I yelled at Soul, picking him up by his coat and throwing him at Black*star face first. I quickly fixed myself and went back to my meal. Black*star and Soul were still lying on the floor with blood running from their noses over their battered and bruised faces.

"Hm, they had it coming." Mackenzie laughed. "Those dirty pervs, you showed them!" giving me a thumbs up.

"Congratulations! You get a gold star!" Madison said high fiving me.

"Well, I'm finished. Anyone want to go home? I'm beat." Liz said, pushing her plate back from her. "That was a nice show."

Everyone answered with a chorus yeses.

"I'll take Black*star back home. I'm sorry about all the trouble he made." Tsubaki said with an apologetic smile. "He just doesn't know when to stop."

"It is quit alright," I assured her. "I like showing people their places." I said with a smile.

"Ya, I'll have to drag soul home." Maka said, standing up.

"Let's go!" Patty said smiling. It looked like the waiter came with desert and there was a few containers, on with my name on it. "I gotta tell Kid!"

* * *

**Well, it's one in the morning and I can't stop yawning. Again I am sooo sorry about not updating. Writers block is just too hard to shake off, and now that summer break is right around the corner, hopefully we can write more!**

**Kenzie: Oh ya! Go Chaos! Show him whose boss!**

**Gabry: Whoop! Whoop!**

**Chaos: Aww, shucks guys! ^/^**

**Kenzie: You did great out there!**

**Gabry: Especially at the end when we saw your undies, heehee**

**Chaos: O.O…**

**Kenzie: Gabry!**

**Gabry: What?**

**Chaos: Stay tuned for the next chapter, where I will also beat up Gabry.**

**Gabry: WHAT?! BUT THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!**

**Chaos: I DON'T CARE IF IT'S IN THE SCRIPT OR NOT!**

**Kenzie: And over to your left you have Gabry running away screaming her head off with a feral Chaos right behind her.**

**All: BYE!**


	9. Nice Ride

**Sup, pups! Me and my co-writer are getting back on track, and at the moment, I'm getting inspiration! Just be glad, ok? It hasn't been happening as much as I would like. **

**Shout out to Catbug! The cutest little mix of species from Bravest Warriors! Season 2 of Bravest Warriors is coming out fall of 2013, so you should check it out. It is by Cartoon Hangover only on YouTube. Fun fact, Cartoon Hangover won a shorty award! Post in the reviews who your favorite character is!**

**Anywhoodles, enjoy!**

**Chaos: Catbuuug!**

**Kenzie and Gabry: Whaaa?**

**Chaos: O0O He is a mix between a blue cat and a ladybug!**

**Kenzie: BLUEE!**

**Gabry: well, ok**

**Chaos: Check it out!**

**Kenzie: Please excuse any and all bad spelling/grammar!**

**Chapter 9. Nice Ride**

**Dakota' Pov.**

It was Sunday and at the moment Mackenzie was in her room taking a nap, I grabbed my laptop, hooked a mouse onto it and started to play Minecraft while listening to Journey and Survivor Pandora. I thought Maddie was out exploring, but I wasn't sure. I was propped up on my new Captain's bed with a glass beer bottle of brown pop and an egg sandwich. I was in the middle of singing the chorus to Eye of the Tiger and murdering a creeper who was blocking my way to a mother load of diamonds when Madison suddenly barged into my room. "We have a garage!" She yelled jumping up and down excitedly as if she just found a cure to all the world's problems.

I rose a single eyebrow at her, pausing in my murder rampage and my musical. "And?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "There might be stuff in there! Mackie! Get over here!" She yelled and Mackenzie rushed into my room. "What? Is ther-" She started, eyes wide, looking around my empty room.

"We have a garage!" Madison squealed again. Grabbing me and Mackenzie by the arms she pulled us down the hallway to wooden stairs. When we got there we saw a huge metal door with a plaque with the words: _GARAGE DOOR _carved into it. Madison kept pulling us towards it and when we got there she turned to us. "Behold!" She said dramatically, spreading her arms as she simultaneously opened the door. When it opened we were blinded by light, but as our eyes adjusted we indeed saw a large empty garage, except it wasn't empty. We all gasped in unison. "Boo yeah!" Madison screamed and jumped up and down again and did a weird dance. Mackenzie almost fainted, and I laughed. Inside the garage was a brand new shiny, black motorcycle and a baby blue Jeep, both had white cards sitting on them. While Maddie fawned over the motorcycle Mackenzie walked to the baby blue Jeep. She jumped inside and grinned. Madison jumped onto the motorcycle and revved the engine. "I'm gonna name you Bobby Joe." She declared and stroked it lovingly. Mackenzie and I both laughed.

While those two were admiring both of the vehicles, I checked out the cards. The one on the motorcycle had Madison's name on it, so I first grabbed that one and read it through. As I read, my eyes got wider and wider. When I finished with the card I instantly dashed over to the Jeep. When I got there I looked at the front of the card, and sure enough, it had Mackenzie's name written pristinely on the front. I read through that one too, and when I was finished with it I looked over at Mackenzie who was looking at me funny. I cleared my throat loudly, getting the attention of Madison too. "Umm, guys come look at this." I said gesturing towards the cards.

Mackenzie opened the driver's door to the car and walked over to me. Madison wasn't as compliant though, it took her a few seconds to finally jump off the motorcycle. "Whaddaya want?" She asked looking over her shoulder to the motorcycle. "I'm busy."

I glared at her playfully. "Look at these cards!" I said showing them the pieces of paper. "This one has your name on it Maddie, and it was on the motorcycle. And Kenz! The card that was on the Jeep has your name on it!"

"Sweet!" Madison exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

Mackenzie scowled. "Well I would like to know what the noodle they say!" She said. "You wanna read them to us?"

"Sure." I replied drying my mouth. "'Dear Gabry," I began, reading Madison's card first. "Since you are most likely in need of transportation, I have gone to the liberty of buying this perfectly symmetrical motorcycle for you as a welcoming gift. Please accept my offer of friendship and enjoy! Death the Kid.'" I finished looking up at Madison and Mackenzie. Mackenzie was staring wide eyed at the card and Madison was jumping around excitedly grinning like a total goofball.

"OK! OK! READ MINE NEXT!" Mackenzie said shoving at my hand. "What does it say?! TELL ME YOU CHICKEN!"

I laughed. "Someone has a crush!" I taunted opening the card.

"No I do not!" She exclaimed smacking my arm. "Stop saying that!"

"'Dear Kenzie," I read. "Since you are most likely in need of transportation, I bought you a gift to celebrate your coming here. Since I would settle for nothing less than perfection, I made sure this car was as symmetrical as you. I also got it in this baby blue color to match your personality, and I remember you saying that blue is your favorite color. Please welcome this gift and accept this offer of friendship. Enjoy, Death the Kid.'" I Finished with a grand wave of my arms.

"EEKK!" Mackenzie squealed, grabbing the card from me and pressing it to her chest spinning around in circles. "This is so cool!"

"Wait a sec," Madison began, coming up to stand beside me and resting a hand on my shoulder. "What about you? Didn't he get you anything? If he left you out or something I'm gonna get real pissed and chew him out! Right after I thank him." She added.

I looked down at the card in my hand. What if he really did leave me out? I frowned. "Well, maybe he just forgot, or he hasn't gotten it yet, or maybe it hasn't arrived yet, or he didn't know what to get me, or-or-" I broke off, my voice getting louder and louder. "Or he just left me out." I whispered.

"Oh, he's gonna get it alright. Not getting my sister a welcoming friendship gift card." Madison growled, her hand tightening on my shoulder.

"Wait!" I heard Mackenzie shout. She was running towards us with something in her hand. I hadn't even noticed that she had gone. "Look what I found! It says: 'Dear Chaos, since I overheard you saying something about your love of horses and our conversation about how we do not like vehicles that hurt the environment, I got you something other than a car or motorcycle. Follow the arrows and you will find what I am talking about. Please accept this gift of friendship and enjoy! Death the kid.'" She finished breathlessly. "Let's check it out!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Madison said, all for it, running to where the big red arrows we never noticed on the ground pointed.

"Wait for me!" I shouted.

"Me too!" Mackenzie said tagging along.

And so, the journey began.

* * *

"Phew!" I sighed, putting my hands on my knees. "Stairs aren't exactly my friends." I said shaking my head.

"Well, what are they then?" Madison said leaning up against the wall.

I stood up straight. "I am not entirely sure. Either my assassins, or my accomplices."

"What? Why would they be your assassins?" Mackenzie asked incredulously. She was in front of me fixing her hair clips. "And accomplices? What's that about?"

"Well, my dear padawan, they can be my ass-ass-ins because it is a likely possibility that I could fall down them and die. They can also be my accomplices because, you know, they…. Help me. And you know how I am when I have to go down stairs." Some things I fear: 1. My loved ones getting hurt or dying 2. Spiders 3. Being old and crippled 4. Extreme pain. 5. Going down stairs. You probably think the last one there is a bit weird, you're right, it is. But it's just scary going down stairs where you can trip and fall at any given moment.

"Ya, we know Kota." Madison said.

"Come on! This must be the last door!" Madison said, walking up to a metal door.

"Let us hope so." I sighed, sweeping my hair off my shoulders.

Mackenzie walked up to it and was about to open it. "STOP!" I yelled, rushing to her side.

"What?" She asked her eyes wide.

"What do you think you are doing?!" I ask incredulously staring at her.

"Umm, opening a door." Mackenzie said, incredibly confused. "Why'd you yell at me?"

"Gosh! You don't open doors with your hands!" I said, and opened the door with my knee. "You don't know who or what has touched that."

"Haha, ya Mackenzie." Madison taunted. "Don't open it with your hands."

"Whatever you noodle." Mackenzie said and stuck her tongue out at Madison. "So, is this the last door Kota?"

When I didn't answer her she said my name again. "Dakota? What is i-"

"Oh. My. God." Mackenzie's mouth flung open "What's this?"

Behind the door was a large brown barn. We all walked up to it. "I don't know. But I like it!" I said grinning. "There seems to lock of some kind. Maddie, come here."

"Ya?" She asked eyeing the lock.

"Turn into a Templar dagger."

"Ok!" Madison glowed a bright scarlet red. When the glow faded away I was spinning her in between my fingers.

"Let's go." I said before shoving the tip of the dagger into the lock. I started twisting it around a bunch to try and pick lock it. "Dang! It won't work. Switch to a… psh, I dunno two small needle like blade that are attached by a chain."

"Ok." Madison sighed. She transformed again with a glow.

"Now, let's try this again." I said. I stuck the two blades into the lock and started moving it around. "Almost… almost… I can feel it unlocking. Aha!" I shouted triumphantly.

"Hey guys, look what I found. It's a key…" Mackenzie came around the corner with a golden key in her hand. It was about eight inches long with Lord Death's mask on the hilt. It was also perfectly symmetrical. When she saw me in front of the door celebrating she trailed off. "Okaayy.."

"I think I got it unlocked!" I said happily.

"Ok, let's try it." She put her hand on the knob and twisted it. "Umm, Dakota I don't think you unlocked it."

"Oh come on!" I whined. "I seriously thought I had gotten it!" I stomped my foot on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kota." Madison said sympathetically, changing back into her human form.

"Ya, ok. Just use the key." I said, folding my arms over my chest. Mackenzie slid it into the lock and turned it to the right. The knob shook a little and then we heard a faint clicking sound. "Kenz, open the door!" I said, shooing her forward.

"Ok, let's go." She said and turned the knob. It was completely dark inside except for some light filtering through small, symmetrical holes in the walls and the doorway. I put my hands on the wall and tried to feel for anything. My fingers brushed against a switch. When I flicked it on the lights buzzed then turned on.

"Well, how about that." I said. "Let there be light!"

"Hey, another note." Madison said, directing our attention to a slip of paper. She plucked it off the wall and opened it.

"What does it say?" I asked hovering above her. I was just about shivering with excitement.

"It says: 'You have reached your destination. Go through the double doors and there you go." Madison read. "Well, let's go!"

We started towards the doors. When I was right in front of them I looked to my left at Madison and then my right to Mackenzie. "Let's do this." I placed my hands on each door and pushed. They swung open with a hint of hay on the gust of wind that came from the other side of the doors.

There was a bray and the sound of hooves on the ground.

"Wow, Kota look." Madison said and smiled.

"Ohmygod!" Mackenzie exclaimed. "Dakota!"

I gasped. What stood in front of us was a beautiful chestnut stallion. "He's- he's gorgeous!" I exclaimed. I looked in the corner and found carrots and apples. I snatched up a carrot and slowly approached the stallion. "Hey, buddy. Wanna carrot?"

He turned his head in my direction and whinnied. When he spotted the vegetable in my hand he started walking towards me. When he was finally in front of me I pulled my hand closer to me and raised my other up in a welcoming gesture. He seemed not to my upraised hand and just kept going for the carrot. I opened my hand and gave him the carrot, he grabbed the carrot and proceeded to chew it. With my other hand I started stroking his forehead.

"Aren't you a beauty? Seem to be an Arabian." I said moving to his neck and stroking his mane.

"Wow Kota, this is amazing!" Mackenzie said walking towards me. "What are you gonna name him?"

"I don't know. Isn't he stunning?" I asked, turning towards them.

"You should call him Fire. You know, since he's reddish." Madison said, helpfully.

"Ya, I was thinking something like that, but maybe in a different language. Like, Japanese!" I said. "Hassuru I believe is Japanese. Or Cherokee is Acheela."

"Ok, seems legit. Can I feed him an apple?" Madison asked going over to the corner and grabbing and apple.

"Yes, you _may _feed him an apple." I said adding extra emphasis on the word may.

"Ok." She said tossing the apple in the air and catching it. "You're such a grammar Nazi."

"Yep, that's me." I replied looking at his back. There was a black satin sheet on him covering something bulky. I went to lift in off, in hopes that it was going to be a saddle. But when it took it off, I saw that it was definitely not a saddle.

"Hey guys, come here for a second." I said beckoning them towards me.

"What is it Kota?" Mackenzie asked walking up behind me. "Oh my god. Madison, come here."

"What are you two freaking out over?" She said, coming up behind me and Mackenzie. We both moved to the side so she could see what we were gaping over. "What are those?!" She exclaimed, pointing to the feathery lumps on his back.

"I think they're wings." I said, looking at them closer. "Mackenzie!"

"What?"

"Poke it!"

"What?!"

"Poke it!'"

"You poke it! He's your horse!"

"Fine! I will!" I said standing before them. "Alright, here it goes. Cover my back."

"Nope." Madison said backing up.

"Mackenzie?" I said her name and looked at her quizzically.

"Uh, ya sure. I got your back," She said, taking a step back. "from a distance."

"Ugh, fine." I said turning back to the lumps that may or may not be wings. "I'm going in."

I reached my hand over to one of the mounds and grabbed it. When the stallion didn't do anything, I tugged a little and flinched. When he still didn't stir I tugged a little harder. Nothing was happening so I thought to go all for it. I grabbed it with both hands and pulled up and out. The other mound flung open too and there was a rustle of feather against feather. I quickly let go and fled a safe distance away and covered my face with my arms.

When I uncovered my face and opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful sight. The stallion was in a striking pose with gorgeous shimmering chestnut wings protruding from his back.

"Whoa." Mackenzie said, gaping at him.

"Double whoa. "I said also gaping.

"Triple whoa." Madison said, joining us in our gaping.

"Is it… a Pegasus?" Mackenzie asked.

"Check for a horn!" Madison yelled. "He might be a UniPeg!"

"This is so cool!" I squealed, jumping up and down. "I have my very own Pegasus!"

I walked towards his wings and stroked them. "I'm gonna name you…" I trailed off. "Guys, what should I name him?"

"I dunno." Mackenzie said, shrugging.

"I don't either." Madison said, using one of her knives to cut a piece off and apple.

"Well, I think I'll name him Acheela." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ok, that's cool. Let's go, we still have some stuff to do." Madison said, heading for the door.

"Ok, hold up." I said. I leaned over and kissed Acheela's cheek. "See ya later."

I dashed out the door following Mackenzie and Madison back the way we had come.

* * *

When we got back to garage Madison jumped onto her motorcycle and revved it again. "I love you, Bobby Joe." She said and revved it again then speeds out of the garage screaming "This is soo freaking amazingness!" Then she was out of sight. After a while we realized something. She doesn't know how to drive.

**Happy fourth, guys and gals! I haven't posted for almost a month! Gah! :'( I guess updating late is just a habit of mine. I hope you guys enjoyed this extremely short chapter! Bye!**

**Kenzie: Happy fourth, guys!**

**Chaos and Gabry: Happy Easter!**

**Chaos: Happy 4****th**

**Gabry: Just joking, Happy 4****th**** bros!**

**Kenzie: Rate and review! Come back later, byee**


End file.
